


Battle of Wills

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing Games, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: Whoever kisses the other first is the loser. That’s the rule.





	Battle of Wills

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles words: **door, well, strong**. (Again.)

“Well—”

Stiles is cut off as Derek presses him up against the door. It makes a dull thump that he hopes his father doesn’t hear.

Derek hoists him up off the floor, pins him between the door and Derek—between a rock and a (hopefully) hard place.

Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist, relies on Derek’s strength.

Their eyes meet and it’s a battle of wills. Whoever kisses the other first is the loser. That’s the rule.

Derek shifts his hips, grabs Stiles’s ass.

Stiles squirms like Derek likes, but the move backfires.

Lips to Derek’s, he accepts defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> [regular ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes) / [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
